Obiecałeś
by Blackisz
Summary: Złamanie obietnicy danej Ivanowi zmieni całkowicie życie Torisa


„**Obiecałeś"**

Wrócił.

Jego ciężkie kroki rozbrzmiewają w korytarzu przerywają ciszę w jakiej uśpiony jest wielki dom. Poznaję charakterystyczne skrzypienie podeszwy ocieplanych, wojskowych butów. Szelest zimowego płaszcza i ciche skrobanie kranu ciągniętego po podłodze sprawia, że całe moje ciało pokrywa się gęsią skórką. Ciche nucenie hymnu narodowego tą cholerną, dziecięcą barwą głosu sprawia, że mocniej obejmuję swoje wychudzone ciało ramionami.

Przystaje przed drzwiami, za którymi się przed nim ukrywam. Widzę dokładnie cień jaki rzucają jego nogi przez wąską szparę u dołu. Wyobrażam sobie jego ubrudzone juchą policzki i wesoły uśmiech, za którym kryje swoje sadystyczne szaleństwo. Cofam się o krok nie mogąc znieść myśli, że za chwilę spotkam się z nim twarzą w twarz i po raz kolejny przeżyję to piekło upokorzenia.

Przełykam głośno ślinę słysząc jak delikatnie puka w twarde, mahoniowe drewno. Czemu udaje takiego dżentelmena jak Anglia? Po co mu to? Nie łatwiej z impetu wejść do środka i ukarać mnie za nieposłuszeństwo?

Nie odzywam się. Siedzę zupełnie cicho, mocno przytulając się do granatowej ściany w nadziei, że uda mi się w nią wsiąknąć. Właśnie w takich chwilach chciałbym być niewidzialny. Albo mieć skrzydła, żeby odlecieć jak najdalej od tego miejsca. Uciec przed tym potworem, który jednym skinieniem palca mógłby zakończyć moje istnienie. Tak bardzo się boję…

Bez mojego i tak mało istotnego pozwolenia, naciska klamkę i przekracza prób swoimi wielkimi buciorami. Widzę całą jego umięśnioną i wysoką sylwetkę. Po kręgosłupie przebiega mi silny dreszcz strachu, gdy jego fiołkowe, zimne jak stal tęczówki odnajdują moje jak zwykle zagubione i ciemnoniebieskie niczym morze podczas burzy. Nieszczery uśmiech jeszcze bardziej rozciąga jego, pełne, trupioblade wargi. Zawsze się zastanawiałem, czy potrafi szczerze się zaśmiać.

Jego duża ręka drga i powoli się podnosi w kierunku włącznika światła. Nie mogę się poruszyć, chociaż bardzo tego chcę. Przerażenie paraliżuje wszystkie moje mięśnie, przeobrażając mnie w szmaciana lalkę. Błysk zapalanego żyrandola jest tak nagły, że omal mnie nie oślepia. Przez dobrą chwilę przed oczami tańczą mi różnokolorowe plamy doskonale rozmazując mi obraz stojącej naprzeciwko Rosji.

- A więc tutaj się chowasz, towarzyszu.

Znów mówi tym swoim głosem rozpieszczonego, sześcioletniego chłopca, który potrafił doprowadzić innych do obłędu. Gorzko zdaję sobie sprawę, że już wolałbym żeby na mnie krzyczał tak jak każdy inny, normalny kraj. No właśnie – normalny.

Ivan widząc, że nie jestem w stanie wykrztusić z siebie ani jednego słowa przekrzywia powoli głowę przyglądając mi się z zaciekawieniem. Przenikliwość jego spojrzenia jest tak silna, że niekontrolowanie kolana pode mną drżą. Czuję jakby potrafił dostać się do mojego umysłu i czytać z niego jak z otwartej księgi.

Nic nie odpowiada tylko niespiesznie odpinając srebrne guziki od swojego kremowego płaszcza. Ukochany biały szalik, który dostał w prezencie od swojej siostry Ukrainy, jak zwykle składa w równą kostkę i wkłada do rękawa, żeby przypadkiem się nie zgubił. Jestem niemal pewny, że potrafiłby dla niego wyrżnąć cały świat.

Odpycham od siebie tą okropną myśl i patrzę jak sprężystym krokiem zmierza w kierunku ręcznie rzeźbionej, starej szafy. Podziwiam płynne ruchy mięśni ukrytych pod obcisłym czarnym podkoszulkiem, który zawsze wkładał kiedy szedł na front. Niezliczoną ilość razu dziwiłem się czemu ukrywał swoja idealną muskulaturę pod za dużymi ubraniami, które go pogrubiały. Z zażenowaniem zagryzam dolną wargę zdając sobie sprawę wokół czego krążą moje myśli.

Rosja wzdycha z ulgą kiedy jego bose stopy dotykają zimnych paneli jakimi wyłożony był dosyć spory pokój. Widać, że był zmęczony. A może bardzo czymś znudzony. Mój oddech przyspiesza, widząc jak się do mnie zbliża przy okazji rozmasowując sobie kark. Dopiero kiedy jest dosłownie krok ode mnie zauważam liczne blizny, które pokrywają jego śnieżnobiałą skórę. Czyżby udało mi się choć trochę go zranić?

- No i po co ci to było towarzyszu? – pyta cicho widząc, że cały drżę – Po co próbowałeś się buntować? Przecież wiesz, że to i tak nie ma najmniejszego sensu, a tylko odbija się na twoim zdrowiu.

- N-nie… - tylko temu jednemu słowu udaje się wydostać przez moje mocno zaciśnięte gardło.

Ivan marszczy swoje wąskie brwi, a dziecięca wesołość ostatecznie znika z jego oblicza. Widzę kiełkujący gniew, który powoli zapuszcza swoje pędy w jego psychice. Zdecydowanym ruchem ręki podnosi moją brodę ku górze, przez co wydaję z siebie cichy jęk. Przypatruje się wielkim worom pod oczami, zapadniętym policzkom i wyschniętym ustom. Zjeżdża wzrokiem niżej po siniakach zdobiących szyję. Przesuwa długimi palcami po moich wystających obojczykach i rozpina pierwszy guzik wykrochmalonej koszuli. Materiał odsłania średniej wielkości krwiaka tuż nad sercem. Zaciskam oczy, ledwo mogąc powstrzymać łzy, kiedy cofa dłoń wyraźnie zadowolony ze swojej retrospekcji.

- Twoje ciało mówi co innego. Jesteś coraz słabszy przez te ciągłe powstania, które i tak zawsze kończą się klęską. Czy naprawdę mógłbyś już przestać marzyć o wolności, towarzyszu? To strasznie nużące i mam tego powoli dosyć – uśmiecha się cierpko – Nie sądziłem, że jesteś aż tak wielkim samolubem. Przecież wiesz, że nie tylko ty cierpisz przez swoje nieposłuszeństwo – oznajmia mi – Cały twój naród to odczuwa. Czy naprawdę nie masz serca, że posyłasz swoich rodaków na pewną śmierć?

Mam ochotę wybuchnąć niepohamowanym śmiechem. Mówi mi to ktoś kto potrafi wystawić do wiatru swoich przyjaciół i patrzyć się bezczynnie jak miliony ludzi głoduje w jego państwie. Nie wspominając o tym, że czerpie ogromną przyjemność z zadawania cierpienia innym. Kto tu nie ma sumienia co, Rosjo?

Mimo kłębiących się we mnie uczuć nie odzywam się. Czuję jak jego ciało powoli się rozluźnia, a napięta atmosfera, która się między nami wytworzyła, opada. To dobrze. On potrafi być nieobliczalny, gdy jest wściekły.

Wydaję z siebie cichy krzyk kiedy z całej siły ciągnie mnie za włosy, żeby moje plecy wygięły się w łuk. Nachyla się nade mną z lubością patrząc na moja wykrzywioną bólem twarz. Czuję na policzku dotyk jego miękkich, pachnących lawendą włosów o tak rzadko spotykanym popielatym odcieniu. Zimny oddech muska skronie, gdy szepcze mi prosto do ucha :

- Zawsze będziesz należał do mnie, Litwo.

Wydaję z siebie kolejny jęk, kiedy wolną rękę zaciska na moim posiniaczonym gardle.

- Nigdy nie odzyskasz niepodległości.

Jego palce coraz mocniej zakleszczają się na krtani. Mam duży problem ze złapaniem oddechu, przez co zaczynam się coraz bardziej dusić. W odruchu bezwarunkowym obiema dłońmi próbuję się bronić. Patrzy się na mnie wzrokiem pełnym pogardy wymieszanej z dziecięcą ciekawością, kiedy walczę o powietrze drapiąc przy okazji kruchymi paznokciami jego silne przedramię.

Puszcza mnie, kiedy widzi, że moje oczy zaciągają się mgiełką przez co matowieją, a z ust cieknie stróżka krwi pomieszanej ze śliną. Osuwam się po zimnej ścianie, zanosząc się kaszlem. Ogarniają mną torsje, jednak z całej siły powstrzymują się przed zwymiotowaniem. To by było zbyt upokarzające.

Ivan kuca przede mną i łapie drżące nadgarstki. Chce widzieć dokładniej moje wykrzywione agonią oblicze. Karmi się moją bezbronnością i niepewnością. Mimo ogromnym starań nie udaje mi się powstrzymać łez przepełnionych goryczą przegranej. Wypływają spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek powoli znacząc mokre ścieżki na opuchniętej twarzy.

Zawsze kończy się tak samo. Ostatecznie strach bierze nade mną górę przez co wszystkie próby zbuntowania się władzy Rosji spełzają na niczym. Przez to cholerne niezdecydowanie cały lud jak i kraj cierpi przez co staję się coraz słabszy. Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, aż za dobrze, ale pomimo wszystko ciągle próbuję i jak ostatni głupiec mam nadzieję, że w końcu uda mi się uciec od tego terroru. Podobno nadzieja jest matką głupich, ale jak każda matka kocha swoje dzieci.

- Nie płacz, towarzyszu.

Niemal ojcowskim gestem ściera słony płyn z moich policzków, uśmiechając się przy tym radośnie. Szkoda tylko, że ta wesołość nigdy nie sięgała jego zimnych, fiołkowych tęczówek.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze, jeśli tylko przestaniesz wszczynać te nikomu niepotrzebne powstania – ciągnie dalej nie zważając na moje próby wyrwania się – Obiecaj mi to, Torisie.

Zastygam słysząc swoje imię, które wypowiada niemal z czułością. Jeszcze nigdy nie zwrócił się do mnie w ten sposób co jeszcze bardziej mnie zszokowało. Niepewnie podnoszę zaczerwienione oczy na jego beztroskie, tak łudzące dziecinne oblicze i powoli kiwam potakująco głową. Moje ciało nie wytrzymałoby jego kolejnego wyładowania agresji więc wolę się dzisiaj już nie narażać.

Zadowolony pozwala sobie na krótki przyjacielski gest i głaszcze mnie po długich jednak teraz skołtunionych, brązowych włosach. Nie lubię jego dotyku. Jest szorstki, pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek delikatności. Do tego jego ręce są zawsze zimne, jakby dopiero co je wyciągnął z zaspy śniegu.

Moje ciało przeszywają coraz to nowe dreszcze strachu, kiedy podnosi się przez co strzelają mu wszystkie kości. Wzdycha niezadowolony masując sobie ramiona i powolnym krokiem kieruje się w stronę wyjścia. Zatrzymuje się na chwilę i rzuca mi przelotne spojrzenie spod nieziemsko długich, białych rzęs. Czuję dzikie uderzenia przerażonego serca, zdając sobie sprawę, że nadal jest na mnie bardzo zły.

Przełykam głośno ślinę słysząc głośny trzask drzwi i jego ciężkie kroki na korytarzu. Nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać wydaję z siebie dziki krzyk przypominający wycie wilka. Ból rozszarpuje mnie od środka – nie umiem sobie z nim poradzić. Tupię nogami, targając się za czekoladowe kosmyki. Szczupłymi palcami zakrywam twarz nie mogąc znieść irytującego palenia w miejscach, gdzie mnie dotykał. Brzydzę się tym. Kurczowo kulę się pod ścianą, mocno przyciskając kolana do poobijanej klatki piersiowej, która unosi się i opada w szaleńczym tempie.

Zagryzam wargi i podnoszę głowę, patrząc się zapłakani oczami na granatowy sufit. Dygoczące dłonie składam jak do modlitwy i przykładam je do czoła, próbując się uspokoić. Tak bardzo chciałbym być wolny…

- W końcu odzyskam niepodległość, Rosjo.

Mój szept ginie wśród panującej na zewnątrz śnieżycy.

* * *

Ivan patrzy się na mnie niewidzącym wzrokiem. Jego wielkie, umięśnione ciało jest całe poobijane, a z otwartych ran cieknie cienkimi strumyczkami krew. Zdaje się tego nie zauważać, tak jak wszystkiego co go otacza. Fiołkowe tęczówki są utkwione w punkcie tuż nad moją głową. Blade wargi zaciska w jedną, wąską linię, jakby próbując powstrzymać emocje, które się w nim kłębią. Kremowy płaszcz zdobią liczne, karmazynowe plamy, a biały szalik trzepocze na wietrze co chwila muskając jego falujące popielate włosy.

- Niemożliwe.

Jego ochrypły głos przerywa ciszę panująca na polu bitwy. Czuję jak moje ciało drga, jednak nie cofam dłoni, w której trzymam broń. Z wyzwaniem w ciemnoniebieskich oczach, próbuję uchwycić jego spojrzenie.

- To koniec, Rosjo! To ja wygrałem.

Powoli pochyla głowę w dół, z kompletnie zagubionym wyrazem na twarzy.

- O czym ty mówisz, towarzyszu?

- O tym, że nie będą należał już dłużej do ZSRR - odpowiadam hardo – Przestanę być twoim podnóżkiem!

- Jak to…?

- Pokonałem cię, tym samym odzyskując wolność. Od tego momentu nie należę już do ciebie.

Ivan nie odpowiada – przetrawia wszystkie fakty, które mu oznajmiłem. Jego dłonie powoli zaciskają się w pięści, a z gardła wyrywa się cichy śmiech. Nic nie rozumiejąc na chwilę tracę rezon lekko zagubiony. Obserwuję tylko jak wybucha niepohamowanym, szaleńczym śmiechem uderzając miarowo kranem w ubity śnieg pod jego wojskowymi butami.

- Zatem, Litwo – odzywa się po chwili ledwo mogąc ustać na nogach – Zastrzel mnie.

- Słu… cham? – mój głos lekko się załamuje, przez co karcę w myślach swoją głupotę.

- Zakończ tą farsę i przypieczętuj swoją decyzję – podpowiada, wykrzywiając kpiąco wargi – Chyba, że nie potrafisz?

Zaciskam mocno zęby słysząc wyraźną kpinę na temat mojej odwagi. Z nienawiścią poprawiam palce na uchwycie patrząc się jak Rosja rozpościera szeroko swoje ramiona, czekając na mój strzał. Warczę i z furią pociągam za spust. Kula gładko przeszywa materiał zimowego ubrania, nadszarpując jego serce. Cicho klnę zdając sobie sprawę, że ręka mi zadrgała przez co nie zadałem śmiertelnego ciosu.

Mężczyzna przez chwilę stoi patrząc się prosto w zachmurzone niebo, z prawie niewidocznym uśmiechem wymalowanym na twarzy. Świeża posoka wypływa z rany tworząc kolejny karminowy pąk na piersi. Kiedy upada moich uszu dobiega cichy szept pełen rozczarowania :

- обещанный*.

Zastygam w bezruchu, mimowolnie szeroko otwierając usta. Czyżby on płakał…?

* * *

_11 marca 1990 roku - Litwa ogłasza deklarację niepodległości.  
_

* * *

- Jak się miewasz dawny towarzyszu?

Z zamyślenia wyrywa mnie dziecięcy, wiecznie radosny głos Ivana. Odwracam wzrok od dokumentów i posyłam mu wymuszony, ciepły uśmiech.

- Jakoś leci. Kupa roboty, poza tym politycy się ciągle sprzeczają, ale nie narzekam – staram się zachować pogodny ton – A u ciebie, Rosjo?

- Zimno jak zawsze.

- Oh, no tak.

Temat się urywa. Stoimy obok siebie nie wiedząc jak możemy dalej podtrzymać sztucznie przyjacielską konwersację. Nerwowo rozglądam się wokoło szukając tematu do rozmowy. Za wszelką cenę staram się nie spojrzeć mu w oczy – to byłoby dla mnie za dużo. Mężczyzna chrząka i stuka kranem w podłogę byleby tylko mieć czym zajęte ręce. Boję się tego narzędzia – napawa mnie dziwnym obrzydzeniem.

W końcu ratuje nas dźwięk jego komórki. Wzdycham z ulgą, kiedy przeprasza mnie i idzie ją odebrać. Patrzę się na jego oddalające się szerokie ramiona i resztę muskularnej sylwetki schowanej pod ulubionym płaszczem. Stukot ciężkich, wojskowych butów z każdą sekunda staje się coraz cichszy, aż w końcu kompletnie znika. Przełykam ślinę i zakrywam drżącą dłonią piekące oczy. Cichy szloch wydobywa się z mojej krtani, a słone łzy przeciekają spomiędzy palcy.

_Tęsknię za tobą, Ivanie_.

Moje serce zostaje rozdarte na pół.

* * *

***Obiecałeś.**


End file.
